


Life is a Game (Except It's Not)

by writingbayot (Verhaal)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, i blame yuuandme, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhaal/pseuds/writingbayot
Summary: Kei thought how their life was just a game. His bestfriend's passing was just another obstacle to dodge, to block, to avoid.But Kei wasn't able to press the right buttons, make the cool combos, do the right things. His mind wasn't focused enough, eyes not sharp enough, arms not long enough, and feet not fast enough.





	Life is a Game (Except It's Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuandme/gifts).



> This was inspired by one of Yuuandme's angst drabbles. They're a horrible person.

_There were two bags, two coats, and two pairs of shoes discarded haphazardly on the slightly dusty floor, forgotten for the newest video game that promised fun fun fun._

__

_The sun had almost set and the dark crept on the town ever so slightly, but the room stayed dark, save for the constant flashing light from the television where Kei and Tadashi sat in front of, controllers held tightly in small, sweating hands._

_The room stayed quiet for most of the time, the calm only being broken when the two players would get close to finishing a certain round in the game, in attempts to intimidate and distract each other._

_'I'll win this time for sure, Tsukki!'_

_'You wish.'_

_Each round of the game would end with the smaller kid sighing in defeat and the tall blonde pumping his hand in the air - a small gesture of celebrating another victory. There would be some pouting and complaints of the game not being fair from Tadashi, but one prodding from Kei to start another round, and the freckled boy will be all smiles again._

_They would pick up their controller, their short banter finding it's way into the silence once more._

_'I'm so gonna beat you, Tsukki.'_

_'Will not.'_

_'Will do.'_

_'Will not.'_

_'Watch me.'_

_and the game will load and start and Kei and Tadashi will look at each other for a fraction of a second- wide eyes gleaming in simple happiness._

_'Shut up, Yamaguchi.'_

_'Sorry, Tsukki!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tired eyes flew open from the daydream - golden orbs that were once filled with snark seeming to pale more with each passing day. The memory was every bit painful as it was sweet, and it took Kei all he had to bit back a sob when his hands grazed the old game console that he used to share with Tadashi every day after school. He took one of the worn out controllers in his hands, gripping it as if it held his life. His thumb reflexively pressing on the buttons with as much intensity as when he's close to winning.

_up, down, down, back_

Kei thought how their life was just a game. His bestfriend's passing was just another obstacle to dodge, to block, to avoid.

But Kei wasn't able to press the right buttons, make the cool combos, do the right things. His mind wasn't focused enough, eyes not sharp enough, arms not long enough, and feet not fast enough. They were not handicaps. No, they were not. 

Not before Tadashi pushed him off from danger. Not before his body hit the road railings with a sickening thud. Not before he saw the sun kiss Tadashi's face for the last time, before being replace by speeding steel, and iron, and death. 

It was then that Kei realized how true his bestfriend's words were - every game is a little bit unfair somehow. Unlike their favourite after-school activity though, life has no repeats, replays, re-starts. There were no one more round, no pause, no saves. There were no walkthroughs, no backout-ies. 

Life is a game. Except it's not. Tadashi was dead and there was no point in continuing the game if his bestfriend isn't there to play with him anymore.

_up, back, down, down, back, back, back, back, back, back_

There was the loud clickety-clack-clack of old buttons being mashed in growing panic, and then it was gone, replaced by a second of silence before Kei broke into muffled sobs because Tadashi is gone and Kei thinks there won't be any going forward without his ~~other half~~ bestfriend by his side.


End file.
